The Crystal Crown
by screwychoas
Summary: A girl named Candy lives a normal life in the human world. What she doesn't know, is that a new evil is arising in an alternate universe, and she is the only living being powerful enough to stop it. Will she be able to stop this threat before it engulfs Equestria?
1. Chapter 1

**is is my second fanfic, whilst my first got only one favorite and sucked, as some reviews say from technical difficulty, so I will try a different way to upload it this time. Anyway, read this fanfic with your eyeballs and enjoy! With your eyeballs….**

* * *

It was a hot summer day as I flipped my black hair off my face as I read a book snuggled up in my room. I had just moved to a tiny apartment in the beautiful small part of town. Suddenly, I heard a door slam and walked out of my bedroom to greet my mom.

"Hi, Candy!" She said as she walks into the house and sets down her suitcase. She is an important business woman and immediately her cell phone rings, and she mouths the words, "I have to take this" and starts yapping on her phone. As soon as she finishes that call she starts on dinner, and serves it, but her phone rings again.

"Terribly sorry dear, I know I never get to spend time with you but this one is definitely important. Oh, and I'm going to a business trip this whole summer, so you'll be spending time at your aunt Linda's house."

"But mo-"

"No buts. I have to take this call. Aunt Linda will be here at seven." She interrupts as she walks into her office and closes the door. I sighed as I packed necessities and dreaded seven o'clock to come. Aunt Linda was, well, to put it lightly, a little sugary. She was always on the couch watching TV eating ice cream or something, well, fatty.

-Seven o'clock-

"Bye mom!" I yell as I hopped into Aunt Linda's car. We listened to the cups song and I sang along as we went down the road.

"We're here!" Aunt Linda interrupts while I'm in the middle of singing 'Red Solo Cup'. I hop out of the car and zoom up to the front door of Aunt Linda's house. I open the door and throw my bag to the side and head to my usual room, where mom dumps me every summer, sadly. I turned around halfway up the stairs to see Aunt Linda wobbling up to the door, her fat figure barely fitting through.

"What's that?" I say as I point to a new building across the street, through the screen door as she enters.

"Oh, they just added a new high school called Canterlot High. Why don't you go check it out while I put away your stuff?" She asks as she picks up my sack.

"Ok." I say as I run out the door over there and sat beside a small pedestal to gaze at the scenery, only to find myself falling through into some sort of rainbow spirally portal into the pedestal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! I decided to keep writing, but I have no idea if anyone actually reads my stories, but oh well! I'm going to keep writing and if Celestia is my witness, I vow to update every other Saturday!**

* * *

Chapter two: Meet the gang

Thud! I landed with a hard impact on a white tile floor, and everything blurs. "Where… am… I?" I managed to say, before blacking out.

I woke with a start, overhearing some hushed voices, barely making out what they were saying.

"She certainly better be ok, because Celestia says she is the chosen one!" A voice with a British accent exclaimed.

_Celestia? Chosen one? Who is this voice, and where the heck am I? _I thought as my vision started to clear, as my eyes fluttered open.

"SHES AWAKE!" Yelled a rather excited pink pony from the other side of the room.

"AHHHH! A TALKING PONY!" I yelled, scrambling backward in the hospital bed, a sharp pain shooting through my head.

"Owe…" I said as I sat down slowly. "UMM… Explanation, please?"

"Well," Said a magenta pony, stepping forward. "First meet the girls." All five other ponies and a dragon walked forward. "The dragon is Spike, don't be afraid." The magenta pony explained, seeing the horror in my eyes. "First I am Twilight Sparkle. Oops! I mean, Princess, Twilight Sparkle." I gave a tiny curtsy as she explained only to fumble over… hooves? "It's ok; you don't have to be so formal. And yes you are a pony. As soon as I introduce the girls, I will have Princess Celestia explain. First, this is Pinkie pie, her cutie mark balloons for parties, and her element is laughter." Twilight explained as Pinkie chortled. I waved as Twilight continued. "Next is Rainbow Dash, her cutie mark is a rainbow lightning bolt, for her speed, while her element is loyalty."

"That's right! I'll always be the fastest Pegasus around, always loyal to my friends!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she did a little flip in the air. "Next is Applejack, her cutie mark apples for apple bucking, and her element honesty."  
"Heehaw!" Applejack yelled as she did a kick in the air. "Next is rarity, her cutie mark gems for her gem finding, her element generosity."

"You know, darling, your black coat will go good with a red and black dress and a little lace won't hurt." She said as I looked down to see I was indeed a black pony that had a black mane and tail, both with purple highlights and a black horn with purple spirals and a cutie mark of a glittery crystal crown. My mane was also up in a spiky ponytail and my tail long and cute, just like the shy pony in the corner. "Who's that?" I asked, pointing my hoof towards her. "Ah, yes. Lastly we have Fluttershy, her cutie mark butterflies, specializing in animals, her element being kindness." I waved to her, and she only shrunk back behind Rainbow Dash, cowering in fear, while whimpering. Just then a tall mare that was an alicorn walked in, her multi colored mane glittering and flowing as she walked, her cutie mark a sun, and wearing a crown.

"Come, candy. We have a lot to discuss." She says, as Twilight gestures you to go. You reluctantly hop off the hospital bed, and helped by your new friends, to go talk with Celestia.

* * *

**So, how did I do? Rate and review! And I was thinking… my send-off should be,**

**Seeya later, alligator!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there, fellow bronies and peoples who are bored and read these kinda thing for no good reasons! Yes, I promised every other Saturday I would update, but I felt like creating another chapter today before I went to bed. **

"So, let me get this straight. I'm here because I was the chosen one, to wield a power in the crystal empire to defeat an ancient evil arising? And I was destined to wield a power greater than even the elements of harmony at birth, but sent away because I was too small to defend myself from this said evil?"

"Yes." Celestia replied, giving a deep nod. "Candy, I must warn you, this evil is far greater than all other evil Equestria has experienced before. You must find your enemy, and face him with defiance, and have great faith in your friends to help you. Speaking of friends, I would like you to befriend all ponies down in Ponyville and learn the magic of friendship."

"Ok, Princess Celestia! I won't let you down!" I replied with a nod of my head.

"And where shall she be staying?" Princess Luna questioned.

"She can stay down in Ponyville with one of the mane six she chooses to stay with."

"Ok." I said with deep respect, bowing and backing out of the room. I walked down the long hallway and stopped at the end of it looking out at the sunset. _Aunt Linda is probably worried sick right now! Or on the couch sleeping with the TV on… either way, I need to move on and hope my family away from family is safe and not heartbroken at their loss. Speaking of family, Celestia mentioned that I see my family down in Ponyville. My mom is CloudChaser, my dad being unknown._

I trotted down the dirt road to Ponyville, occasionally looking at my map. My first stop was Twilight's house to see my task for today. I sang the cheese song as I trotted down the road to Twilight's house.

"_CHEEEEEEESE! IT'S NOT ONLY YELLOW!_

_CHEEEEEEESE! IT LEAVES ME ANYTHING BUT MELLOW!"_

I suddenly burst through the door to Twilight's, still singing.

"CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSEEE!"

"What are you singing Candy?"

"CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE!"

"Ummm… Candy?"

"CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

"CANDY CORN!" Twilight practically screamed.

"Oh, hi Twilight!" I said cheerfully. Twilight face-hoofed and called for Spike.

"You called, Twilight?" Spike said, panting.

"Fetch the list."

"Yes ma'am!" Spike replied as he ran upstairs, coming back down with a long list. "Ahem!" Spike cleared his throat. "One, do friend bonding with Apple Jack. Two, Pinkie Pie, three, Rainbow Dash, four Rarity…" He sighed and stared into space, becoming conscious a second later. "Uh, sorry. And lastly, Fluttershy. Number six, write to Princess Celestia each visit about what you learnt about friendship."

"Seems easy enough. Bye Twilight! Take care, Spike!"

"Bye!" They both yelled in unison as I galloped away. _First stop, Apple Jacks apple orchard for friend bonding. Hey, there's a bunch of trees! I must be heading the right way!_

I galloped straight into the trees, not even noticing they weren't apple trees at all…

**DUN DUN DUN! XD the cheese song, look it up on YouTube. **

**Seeya later, alligator!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoa. I. Am. On. A. Roll! Also. Did. U. Know. That. If. You. Put. Periods. After. Every. Sentence. People. Read. It. That. Way? XD awesomeness! Yeah, Yeah, I know I said every other Saturday, but I feel like updating every Saturday and Sunday instead. So, enjoy! (If Zecora's rhymes don't sound right, trying putting the emphasis into the last part of the word such as pony to pone-eee)**

I became more and more wary as I walked. _This can't be right… I don't think these are apple trees… _I thought as I walked. I then heard a rustle in the bushes. I turned and a ferocious creature jumped out.

"GAH!" I yelled, jumping back. "Oh, it's just a harmless chicken. Wait…" As the creature slithered out, it revealed itself to not be a chicken, but a snake too. "GAHHHHHH!" I yelled, running away frantically. I turned to look it in the eyes as it followed me. BIG mistake. My back left hoof started feeling heavy, and I looked down to see it was turning stone. It slowly spread, slowing down my running to a trot, to a limp, finally to a panting half stone half pony mass, beads of sweat forming upon my forehead. "HELP MEEE-" Was all I got out, before everything went black, the stone covering my face.

I woke with a start. I looked around and spotted a pony. Wait, a zebra?

"Why you have awaken my little pony. Why don't you have some tea?"

I looked around at the strange decorations of masks and enchantment potions and a bubbling cauldron in the corner.

"Where am I?" I said between sips of tea.

"You ran into a cockatrice while heading to Apple Jack's farm I presume, and trotted into your very doom." The zebra said, taking a sip of her own tea as well.

"Yeah, when I was flying to FlutterShy's I spotted you, and since I'm, gag… reformed, I had to take you to the nearest place, which was here." Said a voice from the shadows. He stepped out to reveal a draconequus, or which that's what the book Celestia told me to read about Equestria said. I slowly backed away, a fake smile on my face, and jumped out the window, shattering it, and ran for my life. "I… Cannot… Believe… What… I… Just… Saw!" I said, panting as I ran, leaving a stream of blood from my wound, a deep gash in my shoulder. I then heard rustling and turned towards the noise. A giant wolf, no a Timber Wolf, had jumped out of the bushes. _I knew I should have read further… what if there are more dangers than Discord, a Cockatrice, and a Timber Wolf? _The wolf howled, summoning its pack members. _They must have scented my blood that was leaking from my wound!_

"GOODBYE EQUESTRIA!" I screamed as I ran as fast as I could. I dodged a few trees and bushes, occasionally looking back to see the Timber Wolves hot on my heels.

THUD.

I reached a dead end, a cliff face, and turned to face the Timber Wolfs. They growled, practically upon me, their breath reeking of garbage.

"This is it…" I whispered, just as the pack leader of the Timber Wolves lunged forward. I cringed. _Goodbye, cruel world…_

**So, how did I do? Since school is in the way I will either update on Saturday and Sunday, or will try my best during the week, even though very few people have viewed my stories so far… Seeya later, alligator!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh, boy! So much Nightmare Night candy! Well, enjoy!**

The wolf lunged. It was too late to run. I cringed and braced myself. Nothing happened. I looked up to see a red, tall, one of a kind male alicorn with a black mane with red streaks, with a cutie mark of bloody skull and bones, with a broken horn and a little blood strewn over his left wing, from battle I guessed. I shivered at the sight of his cutie mark.

"I'll hold them off for now, but they keep coming!" he said in between blasting them. I looked at the terrifying sight of timber wolf by timber wolf came.

"Here, I'll hold them off, you teleport us to safety!" I yelled loud enough for him to hear in between the barking and growling and whimpering sounds. Just then all the timber lying on the ground started to shake and rattle and build up. He looked me keenly in the eye. I just then noticed his slanted, orange, evil looking eyes as he said,

"Them building into a bigger one is just a offense tactic to overpower us. While they take the time to do that, I'll teleport us to the lair, and they won't know what hit them when I leave behind a little something for them. Let's just say it will be a big bang!"

"Hey, just like the Big Bang Theory show!" I replied.

"The what?" he said rather confused.

"Never mind, we got to go, now!" I said, pointing my hoof towards the almost fully built timber wolf.

"Oh, right!" He said, teleporting us away to his 'lair'.

-Back at Zecora's hut-

"Well, I'm very offended!" Said a rather angry Discord after the running pony.

"It is not her fault after all, but she will surely have a ball!" Replied Zecora, amused.

"What do you mean, have a ball," Said Discord, confused, "please don't tell me you don't mean timber wolfs. Now those things are bad. Even Fluttershy cannot handle those!" Just then a group of six ponies burst through the door, tumbling over one another.

"We… came as soon as… we heard a screech and shatter…" Said an out-of-breath Twilight Sparkle.

"What did yah do to Candy, huh Discord!" Said Rainbow Dash angrily.

"Surely nothing bad," said Fluttershy defensively, "how do you know it's his fault, after all-"

"It is my fault." Discord interrupted.

"WHAT?" All the ponies, except Rainbow Dash said. "I knew it!" She yelled. Just then the ponies heard an ear piercing screech followed by a loud help me from somewhere deep in the forest, in the direction of the cliffs.

"No time to let Discord explain, I think Candy is in trouble!" Twilight yelled. They all raced away towards the sound, leaving Zecora behind, waving, and turning around into her hut, shutting the door.

**So, what were you guys for Halloween? I was Nightmare Moon. Also I am posting a funny story in a few minutes because I feel like it and have had the idea for awhile. **


	6. Chapter 6

"No time to let me explain?" Huffed Discord, "Fine. But that pony I saved should at least be grateful! She hardly glanced at me before she ran off!"

"It's ok, Discord. I'm sure she just didn't read far enough in the book Celestia gave her to know that you are reformed." Twilight pointed out. Just then they reached their destination and peered through the bushes. They saw a tall red male alicorn and Candy.

"It's Candy, and BloodSkull!" Hissed Twilight.  
"The who and the what now?" Asked AppleJack. Just then the timber wolves started to build up into a giant one, and BloodSkull took this time to teleport them to safety, leaving behind a small red ball. All Twilight managed to hear was, 'like the big bang theory!', and then they were gone.

"Take cover! It's a death bomb!" Twilight shrieked and ran for the hills, not glancing back once. Soon the rest of the patrol of ponies and a draconequus were hot on her heels. Twilight reached the top of the cliff and peered over the edge to see the gigantic timber wolf sniffing the bomb cautiously.

BOOM

A cloud of red dust shot up into the sky, forming a skull.

"Whoa." Breathed Rainbow Dash.

"We need to inform Celestia about this before BloodSkull uses his mind control on Candy!" Twilight said urgently. Flutter Shy looked up at Discord and used puppy dog eyes, which always worked with him, and he gave in.

"Fine, I'll teleport us there." He sighed, slightly annoyed at how the pegasus always seems to make him do what she wants, without forcing him. He actually slightly admired this.

In Celestia'/Luna's Castle

"What was that?" Luna inquired to Celestia.

"Let me look." Celestia replied as she walked over to the window and gasped.

"What is it, sister?" Luna asked, clearly concerned for her sister.

"BloodSkull is back! We need to inform the mane six and Princess Cadence! This is very bad news for Equestria…" Celestia said, clearly deep in thought.

"Who is BloodSkull, and how does thou know he is back?" Luna probed curiously but concerned.

"BloodSkull is the only known male alicorn in existence. He existed long before you sister, and I believe he has awoken from his stone prison in the old castle. He was that alicorn statue in the library, recently moved to the Canterlot gardens, and somehow escaped, and even though there isn't an explanation to that, he is still a threat to Equestria." Celestia wistfully replied.

"I will go inform the guards immeadiatly!" Luna said, galloping out of the throne room without hesitation. Luna ran down the halway, startling a guard, but instead of bowing, he turned to her in a trance like motion, and said,

"Halt, thou shall not pass under the command of oh powerful BloodSkull." And pulled out a gas towel, and gagged Luna.

In the Canterlot dungeons

Luna awoke with a jolt, just as the guard who gagged her, and two others, including Flash Sentry, threw her into a jail cell.

"You will not get away with this tyranny!" Luna heard Celestia yell, as it echoed down the dungeon halls, and heard a cell next to her slam and lock.

"Tia!" Luna yelled.

"I am here, Luna. I wish the mane six the best of luck in defeating BloodSkull; it seems as if his power, wits, strength, and army has all grown over the past two-thousand years." Celestia replied tiredly.

**I was bored so I decided to write this for the few out there who read this story. **

**Seeya later, alligator!**


	7. Chapter 7

The mane six and Discord walked down the long narrow hallways of Celestia and Luna's castle. They were in a narrow hallway lined with glass windows, looking over the castle labyrinth and Canterlot beyond it, and the other side being lined with bedrooms. Suddenly Discord stopped and started wiggling, and soon after shivered, as if a dog were getting water off its pelt.

"What's wrong?" Flutter Shy said, walking up to him.

"There's a magical imbalance…" He replied vaguely. He glanced around. The mane six looked around in confusion, too. Just then they all heard hoof steps pounding and echoing through the hallways.

"Halt! Who goes there! Get the others, sir hoof! Flash, come with me!" A royal guard yelled.

"I see what you mean, Discord," said Twilight, "Let's go!" They all ran, making their hoof steps echoing, assuring the guards that they were there indeed. Slowly the guards hoof steps became softer and softer, until they weren't heard. They all stopped and looked back.

"I think we lost those dreadful ruffians, whatever made them do such a thing? Do they think we're intruders?" Rarity said, flipping her mane with her hoof. They looked around to see that they were at a dead end of the hallway, and pushed through the doors in front of them to be in the big throne room. Just then Applejack perked her ears as they entered, walking to the middle of the room.

"Do ya'll hear that?" She asked. The mane six all shook no, and Discord said, "Yes. I do believe we are being spied on. It is rather faint, but it is a 'whoosh' noise…" They all looked around, but saw nothing but stained glass windows and a long red carpet leading up to empty thrones.

"Wait a second!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she pointed her pink hoof towards the throne. "Where are the Princesses?" Just then they heard the flapping of wings, and a voice shouted, "NOW!" and Celestia's Pegasus guards dropped from the ceiling, their invisibility spell wearing off, and landed atop of all 7 creatures, wrestling with them until they were all gagged, and put the mane six in rusty silver chains. The Unicorn guards then walked in and levitated the chained unconscious ponies for the Pegasi, and slowly walked out followed by the Pegasi guards, and slammed the wooden doors to the throne room behind them. Discord looked down from his perch, as he was the only one who had escaped, slightly shocked from the guards, but fuming, as realization hit him. _They had taken Celestia and Luna_, he figured, _and now the mane six, including poor Fluttershy!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my gosh! It has been a whole month and I have written absolutely nothing! I am so sorry peoples! You can blame school, making gingerbread men, my sister being a computer hog, and having work, but go ahead and get mad at me because I have been so gosh darn lazy! I will try to make this chapter extra long to make up for it. **

POOF

I was magically transported by BloodSkull to his 'lair'. His so called lair was a small dark room with a very small window overlooking the evergreen forest.

"Bark bark bark! GRR..." I turned around to see a Cerberus standing behind BloodSkull. He smoothly turned around and patted it on the head. "Good Boy!" He said as the black three headed dog flipped onto its back and was panting as he scratched its stomach.

"This is my pet Cerberus, named spike. He guards the entrance so no one gets in, and no one gets out…" He said the last part darkly. I backed up and bumped into a small table, carved out of wood. "Careful!" He said and frantically rushed to gather blueprints in which had fallen off. He waved a hoof and the Cerberus went down a long hallway, to the entrance, I figured. "What's that?" I asked him, wondering why he would have blueprints. "Well…" He gave a fake laugh and scratched his neck, sporting a fake smile. "I'm not exactly a good guy… and have been planning to take over Celestia's throne for awhile… hehe. I already have control of all her guards right as of now. I kind of told them to gather all the elements… and I have no way of knowing if Celestia already told you this, but you're the chosen one to wield a power greater than the elements, or so prophecy says, and I was wondering if you would be my queen…" He looked up at my astonished face and his eyes started to spiral. That's when everything went black.

_Meanwhile at Celestia and Luna's castle…_

_I have got to put a stop to this pony's plans! _Discord thought as he watched the mane six carried out in rusty silver chains. _I know! I'll use a tracking spell to find candy! _He snapped his fingers and appeared in a small dark room, with a few tables with blueprints, and a small window overlooking the evergreen forest. He ducked behind a table and peered around the corner just in time to see Blood Skull's eyes spiraling, turning Candy into his slave. Discord chuckled, as he formed an ingenious plan in his mind. He peered around the corner again to see a Cerberus walk into the room, sniffing the ground, coming towards him. "What's up boy?" BloodSkull said, his eyes following where the dog was sniffing. "Alright, Discord, give it up. We know you're here." He said. Discord flew out and activated his plan, turning invisible. He used a temporary mind control spell on the Cerberus, and the Cerberus growled and grabbed candy, and ran out the door. "Discord you fiend! When I get back, you'll be in for it, wherever you are!" BloodSkull turned to run out the door to save a now screaming Candy, but was tripped by Discord's tail. His chin whacked the floor with a bone chilling crunch. BloodSkull moaned in agony as he used his magic to replace his jaw, a trickle of blood was drooling down his chin. Discord thought this moment was right to crack a joke and said, "Now you really are a blood skull!" His deep voice echoing off the cave walls, sounding eerie. This was the time to activate the last part of his plan, and he disappeared. BloodSkull ran out the door, murmuring words of hate, and ran towards the screaming sounds. Discord appeared right beside the Cerberus and grabbed Candy out of the Cerberus's mouth. The Cerberus tried to grab Candy, but Discord was quick and replaced it with a rather real looking life sized doll of an unconscious Candy. He then set the real unconscious Candy aside, casting an invisibility spell on her, and grabbed the Cerberus's doll and tore its head off, adding a little ketchup everywhere. The Cerberus happily started licking the ketchup pool up off the ground. Discord chuckled darkly and turned into an old pony and started hobbling frantically towards the advancing BloodSkull, looking like he'd seen a ghost. BloodSkull saw an old pony in the distance and ran towards it. "Have you seen a Cerberus? And a pony?" He asked frantically. "Indeed I have! It's eating the pony alive!" The acting disguised Discord said frantically and galloped off chuckling, not before turning back to normal and grabbed the real Candy. BloodSkull galloped like the wind until he made it to the fake scene. He gasped, his gaze falling upon the Cerberus licking the decapitated Candy's blood. He smirked, in which quickly turned into an enraged frown. "Nice try Discord, that's ketchup and a doll! I know this because my Cerberus only likes to eat tomatoes and bones, and it reeks of tomatoes over here!" He screamed after the galloping old pony. The old pony turned into Discord, and he shot up into the air with candy, laughing hysterically. "You should've seen the look on your face! Priceless!" He shouted. BloodSkull was so enraged that he summoned his guards with the elements, took the elements, and drank in their power. He used this power to summon the elements harmonious power and used a rainbow blast drenched in blood to blast Discord out of the sky, turning him to stone. A final boom went off as Discord hit the ground, sending a giant skull made of mist to hang in the air for a second before it disappeared. Candy followed shortly behind and a bone chilling crack went out through the entire evergreen forest and beyond. Blood Skull's eyes widened as he flew at the speed of light to her side. "No… No… Wait, I can just fix her, like I did my jaw!" He exclaimed as he used his magic to rebuild her broken bones. She shakily stood up and said, "Thank you, my lord. Continue on telling me your plans for Equestria's fall, starting with Celestia's castle, as you had said."

"Come. Let us go to _**our**_ new kingdom, we shall talk it through there." BloodSkull said. He waved his hoof, and the guards came over, and he pointed to discord. "Why don't you put that thing in the dungeon, where I will never find it again?" He said, dismissing his guards. "Come my queen. We have work to do."

**DERP. So, how did I do? Rate and review, and stay brony, my friends!**

**Seeya later, alligator!**


	9. Chapter 9

Well, I know it's been a VERY, VERY long while, and I will make up for it with many more chapters to come. Well, I'd better stop talking so you can read now!

Ps, sorry if this feels rushed, also SPOILER: remember how Candy's father was unknown? You may want to remember that now... hehehehee...)

Oh, and one more thing.  
I HAVE A LIFE, YOU KNOW! I CAN'T UPDATE EVERY WEEKEND I SAY I CAN, THINGS CHANGE!

:D now then, on with the show!

The guards ran to Discords statue and picked the stone mass up. They lugged it through the woods, getting many scrapes and scratches along the way.

"Why couldn't the unicorns do this?" One guard complained, as they reached the Canterlot castle. As they entered the castles back entrance, one of them said, "I wonder if the boss 'll give us a pay raise if we do this quickly and run back to the throne room, beating them back." The rest of them nodded in approval.

"Well that's the fastest we've ever come to a consensus... Come on!" The apparent 'leader' guard said as they all took a hold on Discords statue firmly.

"On three... THREE!" The leader guard shouted, as they all charged with Discords statue down the hallway. Ahead, Candy and BloodSkull were walking through the main entrance, right in their path.

"Stop! Watch out my lord and lady!" The leader guard said as they all tried screeching to a halt, too late to stop. Candy looked over nonchalant while BloodSkull looked and cringed, flinching as they bowled them over, the statue landing atop the pile of ponies. The guards frantically stood up, helping up Candy and BloodSkull, dusting them off.

"You imbeciles!" BloodSkull shouted, blowing his fuse. With the flick of a wrist, he waved them away, walking back to the throne room with Candy.

"That hurt my feelings..." One of the guards said, turning towards Discords statue. He picked it up, noticing a small crack on the lion paw.

"Uhhh... Guys? The boss ain't gonna like this..." He mused, turning towards the others.

"Who cares!" The leader guard exclaimed, picking up his end of the statue.

"He said he never wanted to see it anyway, so lets hurry and put this away and get to the throne room." Little did the guards know, Discord was laughing inside, plotting a way out...

-Inside Discords statue-

Discord sat in his statue, in a little room with unbreakable magic proof walls.

"Curse you Celestia! Thanks for providing the enemy an example on how to defeat me!" He said, his paws behind his back, pacing the small room. He poofed up chaotic furniture and sat on the wall. His ears lowered and he sighed.

"I can't believe I'm back to stone again.. But wait! If he used the elements powers, that means that he had to of taken it out of the tree of harmony! By doing that, the tree of harmony would have wilted, and my plunder seeds will bloom again! They will rise, and capture anypony I command them to, which can be Candy, for bait! With all the chaos going on, I will gain enough power to-" Discord was cut off as suddenly the statue started moving at a fast pace, bouncing up and down.

"Agh! I hate it when ponies move the statue! Don't they know I'm in here!?" He yelled, bouncing off the walls. Furniture was bouncing around too, up and down. Suddenly, they started moving upside down.

"Fasten your seat belts, passengers, we seem to have a little turbulence." Discord announced to no one in particular, wearing a flight attendant crew members uniform, batting his lashes. He tugged off the uniform and floated in the middle of the room, the furniture everywhere. Suddenly, a painting flew out of the blue and hit him, and Discord was knocked into the mess of everything as they suddenly stopped. SPLAT

Discord flew against the wall, making a splat noise, and all the furniture around him fell to the floor. A drawer of knives opened, flinging knives all around discord, one pinning his hair to the wall. Discord slid down the wall slowly, sliding face-down against the floor.

"I shouldn't have had knives in that drawer..." He moaned. Discord got up and brushed himself off, and noticed something different. Instead of the musty smell of the statue, he smelled fresh air coming from somewhere. He poofed away the small box of stone he was originally contained in and looked around the hollow statue, seeing light from his lion paw. Miniature Discord walked over to the big lion paw and peeked out, seeing a group of Celestia's incompetent guards. He chuckled darkly, sending a zap out the paw. His powers being limited it wasn't that powerful, but it was enough to make the guard yelp quietly and rub his side.

-Canterlot Castle Throne Room-

The guards scrambled into the throne room and screeched to a halt, saluting their leaders. Candy and BloodSkull sat on the thrones, BloodSkull on Celestia's, and Candy on Luna's. Candy sat still nonchalant, while BloodSkull looked down at the guards.

"You fools, I was wondering when you would get here!" He said crossly. The one sensitive guard flinched. "Bring me and Candy some food. Better yet, prepare a feast fit for a king and queen in the dining hall." He commanded to the guards. "Yes sir!" they said in unison, trotting out of the throne room.

"Now Candy." BloodSkull said, turning to Candy.

"Yes, my lord." Candy said, turning her lifeless head, . BloodSkull looked at her and thought for a moment, hesitating to go on.

"I... I think you need to go for a walk, you look a little... Hmm, gray... Also I need to clear my head too... Leave me." BloodSkull said, shooing her with his hooves. Candy got up and slowly walked out of the room, looking like a zombie.

_It's just lack of food, that's all... She'll look and feel better after we eat._ BloodSkull reassured himself, raising the moon with his magic to be above the castle, sending a brilliant shine onto him. Looking at the empty throne next to him, a thought of removing the spell from Candy flashed through his mind.

"No, no... She will retaliate with her little friends... Speaking of her friends, I should check on them in the dungeon, give them a... hmm, wake up call." He said chuckling, turning into maniacal laughter.

"Um, sir? Are you ok?" Said the sensitive guard, walking before his throne, saluting. BloodSkull's maniacal laughter turned into coughing, him covering his mouth with his hoof.

"ahem," he said, clearing his throat, sitting up straight. "yes. Is the feast ready?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"umm.. well, not really..." The sensitive guard said, wavering in his salute.  
"What do you mean, not really?" He boomed, standing up on the throne. The sensitive guard flinched, and started speaking.

"Well, the cooks need to know what you want for your mane course..." The guard said, giggling at his pun, "and what you would like for dessert." He finished.

"ok then... BloodSkull said, sitting back down.

Just as the guard left, Candy entered, looking the same as she had left, except with a flower.

"Here is a flower for you, my lord." She said, setting the flower on BloodSkulls hair and sitting on her throne again.

"Thank you..." BloodSkull said, removing the flower with his magic, "but it will look better on you." he placed the flower gently in her mane, it's beauty not nearly as magnificent as Candy's. They stared at each others eyes softly.

CREEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAK

The door to the throne room slowly opened, breaking the silence, and the sensitive guard popped his head in through the crack.

"What do you want?" BloodSkull said, annoyed.

"Oh, um..." The guard said, walking in.

"The feast is prepared, my lord and lady." He said, bowing before their thrones.

"Ok." BloodSkull replied. "Come, Candy. I had the cook prepare you a special dessert sure to wow you!" he said excitedly.

"Yay." Candy replied mechanically, standing and turning towards BloodSkull.

"After you." BloodSkull said. Candy went first, following the guard with BloodSkull in the rear.

BloodSkull sat on the head of the table, in a grand chair, with Candy at the other side, in a not as grand golden sun lined chair, which of course used to be Celestia's. BloodSkulls was made for him by his servants out of the best jewels in the Canterlot treasury. At the clap of his hooves, all BloodSkulls servants swung through the doors on roller blades, music playing from a mini band off to the side. sliding crazily around the floor. One of them almost fell, but clung onto a pillar. The chaos of them all clattering around, almost dropping all the food, was enough to make BloodSkulls nerve twitch.

"ENOUGH!" BloodSkull boomed. All the servants stopped as the music stopped, skidding and sliding around to halts.  
"Let the feast begin!" He announced. All the servants shakily slid around the floor, hastily plopping the platters onto the table and sliding through the swinging doors back to the kitchen as fast as they could. As the music started, BloodSkull levitated food onto his plate, and Candy's plate.

"That roller blade thing with music was my idea, but as you can see it didn't work out very well." BloodSkull said. Candy shrugged.

"So tell me." BloodSkull said, biting into a piece of chicken, while grabbing more food greedily with his magic.  
"Why do you ponies not like meat? It never hurt me." he finished. Candy blinked.  
"It's because we are natural born herbivores." She said, grabbing salad dressing from the table, pouring it onto her lettuce.

"Well, I guess you cannot really give me a clear answer, after all you _are _under my spell, so I guess any answer works, I can just ask your friends later." BloodSkull said, giving a toothy grin with his sharp teeth.

"What friends? The only friend I have is you." Candy replied, slowly biting into her salad, then grabbing a large wad of blue cotton candy.

"Oh, well, uhh.. Thanks." BloodSkull said.

"You know, I'm older than Celestia and never really have had a friend before... You're my queen anyway, but never mind that, are you done yet? I can't wait for you to see the big surprise I have for dessert!" He said, a smile matching that of an excited filly. Candy half smiled, her gray eyes flashing bright blue for split second.

"That's the spirit! CHEF!" He yelled, a wide smile etched on his face. The chef burst out the door and ran over to his throne, taking off his hat and bowing.  
"yes, my lord?" the chef asked, raising his head.

"Bring in our dessert. NOW." BloodSkull said, conjuring a staff and bonking the chef on the head with it.

"Want a staff? It's fun to hit our servants on the head with it." BloodSkull said, fits of laughter intercepting some of his words. He conjured a staff and waved it in her face.

"Sure." Candy said, grabbing the staff he handed her. She stood up and walked over to the chef, and he flinched as she lowered the staff slowly, and tapped him lightly on the head, and sat back down.

"I guess that works... Now, go on! Get the dessert!" BloodSkull said, shooing the chef. The chef ran and burst through the western doors, leaving them swinging. He frantically jumped over the counter, gliding with his wings to the back room, shouting, "Get the dessert!" All the workers there frantically put the last finishing touches on it and put it onto a cart, wheeling it out to BloodSkull and Candy.

**Sorry this is a little short guys, I decided to give it to you early since I have been away so long. :D **

**I hoped you enjoyed, and there WILL be more chapters soon, this time I pinkie promise!**

**Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye! (because if you lie to pinkie pie, you can kiss your flank goodbye...)**


End file.
